


Saving Baljeet

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Short short one shot, distracting buford, phineas inner thoughts, quick thinking, standing up to bullies, thinking on your feet, voyage to the bottom of buford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: Phineas couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe Baljeet had just pointed out that Buford was more sensitive without Biff. He had to think of a way to save his friend from the bully. Fast.





	Saving Baljeet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: So I recently rewatched Voyage to the Bottom of Buford and the look Phineas had on his face when Baljeet pointed out that Buford was more sensitve when he lost Biff cracked me up. It's like you could see what Phineas must have been thinking. Thus the reason for this story; I wanted to explore what was going on inside Phineas head. Enjoy.
> 
> A/N 2: Parts of the dialogue taken directly from Voyage to the Bottom of Buford. I do not own them; they are the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

"Hey Buford, you were really brave out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buford whipped around, grabbing Phineas by the shirt collar and lifting him off the ground. "You think I was a wimp before?"

"I think what he was trying to say was you were a lot more sensitive," Baljeet piped up.

Phineas couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe Baljeet had just pointed out that Buford was sensitive right to the bully's face. It was one thing for  _him_  to go messing with Buford. He could hold his own against the bully; the Brawl at the Mall a few days ago had proven that. But Baljeet? The indian boy would be pounded for sure.

Buford dropped him immediately, headed toward Baljeet. "What did you say?"

"I said, when you lost Biff, you were more sensitive."

Phineas could have done a face palm. Why did Baljeet have to clarify his earlier statement? Hadn't he learned anything in the short time Buford had been hanging out with them? He had to get control of the situation. And fast. "Hey Buford—"

"Not now Dinner Bell. I gotta go pound this nerd."

"But Buford," Isabella said, catching on quickly, "Wouldn't you rather hold Biff? You haven't held him for days."

The approaching fist stopped inches from Baljeet's face. "Alright. But only because Biff needs me." He grabbed the bowl, climbing out of the submarine. "Later losers. Biff and I have some catching up to do."

"Whew. That was close. Thank you my friends. I was afraid for my life." Baljeet paused. "And my underpants."

"No problem." Phineas put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just promise me something."

"What is that?"

"Don't ever mess with Buford."


End file.
